Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for adjusting environmental variables in an adaptive parameter adjustment runtime environment.
Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
Modern computing systems can include high-performance computing (HPC) systems that utilize parallel processing for running advanced application programs efficiently, reliably, and quickly. To meet the needs of scientific research and engineering simulations, supercomputers are growing at an unrelenting rate. As supercomputers increase in size from mere thousands to hundreds-of-thousands of processor cores, new performance and scalability challenges have emerged. One of these hardest performance challenges is tuning collective communication performance, which are functions involving all the processors within a defined communicator group (defined set of tasks/processors).